1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data encryption/decryption method, and more particularly to a data encryption/decryption method that uses basic disturbed operations including shift and exclusive or (XOR) and applies a multipoint synchronous diffused mechanism to achieve data encryption and decryption by a diffused cycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A prior art data encryption/decryption method fully mixes a plaintext with a cipher to define a ciphertext by a series of operations including shift, XOR and transform, etc, and the ciphertext and cipher can decrypt the ciphertext back into the plaintext by the same algorithm. If other users do not have the original cipher, then they cannot decrypt the ciphertext. Thus, the present invention can achieve the effect of protecting confidential data.
In the prior arts, it is intentionally to produce a substantial irrelevance between the plaintext and the ciphertext. Basically, the plaintext and the cipher go through a one-dimensional matrix logical operation and a two-dimensional matrix transform, and the key point of the security resides on the repeated logical operations and transforms of the algorithm.